Life Note: The First Chapter
by overly attracted
Summary: A Fic that I am Co-Writing with Otaku-Kaiki! Summary: When 3 friends: Close, Obsession, and Karma find a notebook titled "Life Note"...what problems will they have while trying to control it? This is the First Chapter of the 3 part Life Note Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Fan-Fic that I'm writing with Otaku-Kaiki. Obsession is her Character, with Close being the one she falls in love with. And Karma is my character, and she falls in love with Matt.**

Obsession walked downstairs from her bedroom, ignoring the various shrieks and giggles that emerged from the young, playing children.

She strolled into the game room, clad in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Her long black hair was swishing as she moved. Her purple and red streaks gleamed from the lights reflecting from the ceiling.

She saw her sister Karma sprawled across the black leather couch, a big red bag of skittles in hand as she watched their best friend Close get massacred by a 7 year old on Dance Dance Revolution.

She rolled her eyes at her idiot of a best friend. Close was always competitive, and when he heard that Ashley had beat everybody at Dance Dance Revolution, he arrogantly proclaimed that he could beat her at it.

As the final sounds of Michael Jackson faded through the speakers, Obsession walked over to the couch her sister was laying on, and sat down in front of it.

Obsession cocked her head to the side, and seemed to focus more of her attention to Close.

His feet scattered confusedly across the blue and white mat, clumsy yet graceful. She noticed how softly he would 'hmph' whenever he would miss a step-which was quite frequent. Even from the back, she could tell that his walnut- colored hair would fall into hard, aggravated blue eyes.

"Staring at Close's ass again, I see." An amused voice whispered into her ear.

Obsession jumped, startled by the sudden accusation made by her sister.

"No…I'm just…interested in…SHUT UP KARMA!"she angrily replied.

Karma giggled heavily, enjoying the reaction coming from her sister. Karma always figured that Obsession had a thing for Close, but she would never admit it.

When another song ended, the game declared Ashley the winner. She shrugged it off as if it were nothing, but then Close seemed to start having a mental break-down.

He screamed and kicked, but it didn't seem to faze the little girl that was carelessly skipping away.

Obsession looked back at her sister, wanting to see her reaction.

Karma was still laughing, popping skittles into her mouth. Obsession noticed that she had a new bag of the fruity candy. Karma always had an obsession with skittles, she ate them about as much as Mello ate chocolate.

Obsession faintly remembered Mello, Matt, Near, and L. She remembered before L had left for Japan. He would always stay at Wammy's whenever he wasn't on a case, which wasn't very often. He would always play games with the kids, read to them, and do whatever he could to make them happy.

The day they found out he had died, Mello and Near had already left. Mello was on his own, trying to find Kira before Near, and Near was in America, trying to solve the crime with a group of agents.

After they left, Matt had been depressed and sulking, he had lost his best friend.

Karma had been trying to comfort him and sometimes they would talk and laugh together, but Matt still had a gaping hole in his heart.

When he got the call from Mello, he was ecstatic. Mello offered him a job with him and the Mafia. Matt accepted, in exchange for video games, cigarettes, and a place to live.

Matt ran to Karma, picking her up and hugging and laughing, exclaiming how Mello had called him.

**Flashback (Obsession POV)**

_Karma was upset, to say the least. She didn't let it show though. She laughed and smiled, because she was happy to see Matt so exciting and thankful to have his friend back. While they hugged, she thought about the consequences and matters of the situation, and then started to cry._

_She tried to hide her traitor tears from Matt, because she didn't want to ruin his moment. He saw, and asked her what was wrong._

_"I'm just so happy. Tell Mello that I miss him. I'll miss you too, Matty."_

_As soon as she finished, she jumped out of his arms and ran into her room, locking herself in it and not coming out until she was sure he was gone._

_Matt stood there, his arms outstretched like he wanted to grab her and make a run for it._

_"I'll go and talk to her." I told him, patting his shoulder. _

_"No! Let me go! I…I need to talk to her!" He screamed, pushing past me._

_"Matt! I don't think she wants to see you. She's pretty upset right now. Let me talk to her, she's my sister." I said._

_He suddenly broke down onto his knees, and started sobbing._

_"Please…I love her…Let me talk to her. Obsession, Please." he said._

_I sighed, and nodded. "Just…Go, Matt. But, if you upset her, then I will never let you see her again. I can promise you that."_

_He laughed and smiled. He got up and grinned. "Thank You! Thank you!" he screamed, and ran upstairs._

**Same Flashback (From Karma's POV when she left)**

_I sat down on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I picked up my iHome remote, and hit the play button._

_I cried and cried onto my baggy red sweatpants, and wiped my face on the sleeves of one of Matt's striped shirts._

_I heard an acoustic guitar playing, and then a deep voice and a high, airy one began to sing together._

So maybe it's true,

That I can't live without you,

And maybe Two, is better than one

But there's so much time,

To figure out the rest of my life

_I sobbed harder, this just made me think about Matt even more._

_I heard a knock on the door, thinking it was Obsession, I told whoever it was to come in._

_The door opened, and somebody came in. I couldn't see who it was, since my head was still on my knees._

_The person came and sat down next to me. They took me in their arms, and then I smelled the familiar scent of cigarettes and peppermint._

_It was Matt._

_I tried to push myself away from him, but his grip on me was too strong. I started crying again, and I felt him loosen his grip on me._

_I scooted farther away, and looked up at him._

_"Matt…what the hell do you want?" I said._

_"Don't be upset with me." He said._

_"I'm not upset! I'm just…unhappy that you're leaving. I'm happy you're going to see Mello again, but…I just want you here. God, I'm such a selfish bitch." I said._

_Suddenly, Matt was right in front of me, glaring._

_"Don't you ever say that again. You are not selfish, or a bitch."_

_He scooted back, but he was still close to me. _

_"Look, Karma. I love you. And I love you so damn much…but I want to do this. I want to help Mel get rid of Kira. It would make me so happy." He pleaded._

_I stared at him in shock. Did he just say he loves me?_

_"I…I love you…too. And I'm going to let you do this, because I want you to be happy." I said._

_He was coming closer. And closer, and closer. Then, he was right in front of me._

_"Make me happy. Kiss me." He said._

_I nodded, and moved slowly, until our lips touched._

_We broke apart 2 minutes later, out of breath._

_"I have to pack." He whispered against my lips. "I leave tonight."_

**Later That Night – When Matt Leaves**

_"Alright, I'll call you every day. Don't eat too much candy, and don't let Close blow the house up." Matt told me._

_I giggled softly and replied. "Okay, I promise. Don't let Mel eat too much Chocolate. You can play your video games, but I don't want you smoking too much. That shit kills your lungs."_

_He laughed. "Okay, I love you, babe."_

_"Love you too."_

**END ALL FLASHBACKS**

Obsession was broken out of her reverie by Close screaming "What the hell is that?!"

She looked around the room, and noticed that it was only her, Close, and Karma in the room. The windows showed a pitch black night, around 11:48.

But what she noticed the most, was the white Notebook laying on the table, with black writing on it.

It said **"Life Note"**.

**END!YESH!THIS TOTALLY PWNS SO FAR! Okay, please review saying what you thought about it!**

**-alltimelove.**


	2. Chapter 2

It said: "Life Note".

Obsession didn't know what it was, or why, but that little white book seriously creeped her out. It was… menacing. Just sitting there on the table, she couldn't help feeling a little scared of it.

But she was somehow drawn to it.

Obsession got up, stuffed her hands in the pockets of her black jeans, and began to stroll across the room. It was a slow stroll. Karma hadn't really taken much notice in the book, despite Close's insane reaction, and Close, well he just stood there, pointing at the book, but staring at Obsession.

Or at least that's what he _was_ doing before he jumped off the couch and bolted across the room. Obsession instantly took after him, running as quickly as she could, but Close was faster. She was hyper, but she was usually pretty cool about most things, except Close. It might have just been that crush- NO, it WASN'T A CRUSH. She didn't know what it was, but she just instantly felt so much more competitive around Close.

The boy snatched up the notebook off the table and laughed at Obsession, waving it in front of her face. In a flash she snatched the book away from him, but he grabbed back after about one second.

"Quit it Close! You're gonna tear it!" Obsession yelled at him.

"_No, YOU'RE_ gonna tear it! I had it first!" He screamed back

"Just let go dammit!" Was her immediate reply.

Neither of them had noticed Karma standing up, so they were both shocked when she grabbed the book from both of them.

"You two act like little kids." She said easily, opening the book and going through the pages. "There isn't even anything in here." She said, dropping the notebook back on the table.

Obsession was a very tactical person. Instinct told her to grab the book and rub it in Close's face, just how much smarter and better she was. But something else had caught her attention. She was looking up at the ceiling, but Close was watching her and Karma was turning her now empty bag of skittles upside down.

"…Sketchy." The word fell from her mouth like glass as something, or someone, fell from the sky. Well not exactly _fell_ but… flew.

Ever seen Dark Mousy? Then you've got a base for Shikyo. He was tall, definitely at least six nine. His skin was extremely pale white, and so was his cats tail, clashing adorably with his black clad outfit. Black coat, black tee, black jeans, beautifully sexy purple hair. And of course, that's leaving out his leathery feathered black wings. They gave him just a touch of elegance.

Close, being his usual idiotic and overprotective self went looking for a fight. He kicked the guy in the crotch. "What the hell are _YOU_" he asked, no fear or cautiousness in his voice. Actually, dude sounded bored.

The person grabbed his foot and began laughing a slight laugh, even after the kick he took to the nuts. Then he swiftly lifted Close off the ground, hanging him upside down by his foot.

Obsession looked to her sister for some sort of reaction, but all she did was mumble 'I need some more skittles…' and Obsession quickly handed her a new pack. Then she went around behind the monster and looked at it's tail. Tail. She couldn't resist the urge and tugged on it roughly.

She monster's reaction was… insane. For one thing, he dropped Close. He landed on his head, hard, but somehow ended up laughing. Then the stranger turned to Obsession quickly and grabbed her hand, staring into her eyes angrily. Obsession didn't what he would've done, that is, if Karma hadn't stepped in, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mess with Close all you want, but leave my sister alone." She said easily.

Close looked offended while Obsession giggled. The beast looked back at Karma, letting Obsession's hand fall back to her side. They stared at each other, Karma looked bored, but the monster looked… interested. He had this smile spread across his face that read "Cheshire Cat" it was so big.

"So I got to meet a pretty human, eh?" He asked cockily.

Obsession and Close stared at him with "WTF" faces, but Karma just went back to her bag of skittles. Obsession liked making friends, and she was sick of this stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked, putting on her kiddy voice.

He turned back to Obsession slowly. "Me?"

"Who else dumb fuck?" Obsession asked smartly, making Close snicker.

It smirked at her, not the same huge smile it had given Karma, but a smirk. "If you really must know, I'm Shikyo, your new shinigami buddy."

Shinigami. Obsession recognized the word straight off the back. A shinigami. She watched that show Full Moon, and Shikyo did faintly remind her of Takuto… but this one was different. He seemed so much scarier. Not that cute little kitty eared and tailed Takuto, he seemed so… dark.

Close butted into Obsession's thoughts "Dude, doesn't Shikyo mean _death_?"

Shikyo grinned in Close's direction. "Well aren't you smart?" he said like Close was an idiot.

"It makes sense, a shinigami is a 'God of Death' so y'know, it fits." Obsession said. She really needed to quit anime.

"What a clever little kitten!" Shikyo said boredly.

"I've heard of a Death Note from Matt… but this is a Life Note?" Karma had picked up the little white book and was examining it.

Shikyo nodded and strolled over to her. "It's pretty much the exact opposite of the Death Note. Instead of killing someone, you can bring them back." He said, leaning on the couch.

"Bring them… back?" She stared at the book wide eyed. "Matt…" She clutched the Life Note to her chest and looked off dreamily into the distance.

Karma remembered it like she had been there when Matt died. She had been on the other half of the world, but she knew just what happened.

**FLASHBACK: P.O.V: Karma**

_I had just finished watching a rerun of Viva La Bam. The show was so weird, but I was addicted to it. Sometime during the commercial break, I started flipping through the channels. Then I found the news. I usually hated it, but the word 'Mafia' drew my attention. Matt and Mello were both in a mafia. It looked like the perfect time to check on him, that is, if it_was_him. But what I saw was horrific. I wanted to scream. The first thing I witnessed was Matt, standing in the middle of the street, being shot over and over again. Then falling to the ground in a pool of his own blood. I immediately burst into tears, silent tears so I wouldn't wake up Obsession. But she woke up anyway. It didn't matter how quiet I was as I reached under my bed and grabbed one of Matt's old shirts and the teddy bear he'd given me when we were little. The shirt still smelled faintly of cigarettes and peppermint. If I held it close enough to my face, then I could picture Matt and me again, back when we were happy, and nothing in the world ever got in our way. But as soon as I looked back up at that news reporter, I saw Matt being shot. Being shot dead. I let out the slightest whimper and Obsession woke up immediately, witnessing that same frightening video that I had. She quickly jumped off her bed, and ran to me, pulling me into a tight, sisterly embrace. It felt good to have her arms around me, Obsession's hugs were always perfect in any situation. The tears stopped flowing, but I still made sobbing noises as I tried to catch my breath. My sister was stroking my hair and whispering 'It's alright… It's okay Karma… You can cry in front of me… Don't worry' Even though I was older, sometimes Obsession acted more mature than I did. She jumped up, but was back in seconds with a huge bag of skittles and a mug of black coffee with tons of cream and sugar. We sat there for the rest of the night, eating those skittles, me drinking coffee while she drank hot chocolate, and laughing about what a great guy Matt had always been._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Matt?" Shikyo interrupted, ruining Karma's bitter-sweet memory. "Just who the hell is this Matt guy?"

Obsession knew just what her sister had been thinking. It was a good idea, but admittedly reckless. She winked at Shikyo. "Matt is Karma's BOO!" She said, dragging out the word Boo in a 'HA! I'm making fun of your love life!' Kind of way.

Karma blushed. Close laughed. Shikyo glanced over at Karma.

Then he did the weirdest and most uncalled for thing possible.

He wrapped his arms around Karma's waist tightly from behind and hugged her like they were old friends. He leaned his head over her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear. "Looks like I'm going to have to steal you from him."

Karma blushed harder and Close looked up at the scene. "Y'know… if Matt was here, he'd kill you." He said matter-of-factly.

Shikyo simply smiled. "Then maybe I should beat him to it."

"Uhm…" Karma looked up at the shinigami. "Could you let go please?" Obsession had never seen her sister blush so much before… EVER. Shikyo smiled, and slowly released Karma, who turned to him, and stared an interested stare. This guy was definitely going to be difficult.

Then Karma grew shocked. "Holy. Fuck Muffins." She said loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"What is it Karma?" Obsession asked while Close whispered 'Fuck muffins? No way.' and bust out laughing.

Karma looked at them seriously. "You guys do understand that for the last couple of years, Roger has been sending Wammy kids to hunt down Kira… right?" she asked. The other two nodded. "Well… they were tracking him down… to get the Death Note." She said. Karma sounded like she was making a point, but the other two didn't really catch on. "So I suppose you understand that he'll be hunting us down for this Life Note, don't you?"

Close and Obsession looked at each other, then back at Karma.

"Holy. Fuck Muffins." They said in unison. It was like they had all read each other's minds, and the three of them charged up to their rooms. They told each other what to pack and what to grab. Karma was sure to bring the teddy bear, a Polaroid camera, her skateboard and one of Matt's old shirts. Obsession grabbed her sketchbook her stupid stuffed dog and her baseball cap. Close snatched up his iPod as soon as he got into his room along with a copy of "He's Just Not That Into You". They all met downstairs with a suitcase and backpack about an hour later.

Shikyo looked at them weirdly. What the hell was going on?

"Erm… what?" He asked as the three appeared next to him.

"We're leaving." Karma said sternly.

Shikyo didn't ask anymore questions. He simply followed them out the door and onto the bus. A Thirty minute bus ride to the airport. Once they got there though, they decided to figure just what they were going to do.

"Okay. So we're here, but where are we _going_?" Obsession asked. They hadn't really thought it out well, as long as they were out of Wammy, they were okay. Karma turned away, Shikyo stood there with his arms folded, but Close whipped out a cell phone and slowly strolled away from the group, the two girls staring after him. About five minutes later he came back with a wide smile on his face. He picked up both of the girls suitcases and began to walk ahead of them. They chased after him, pestering him with questions until he spun around on his heels, that huge smile still on his face.

"Tokyo Japan, Girls! Tokyo, Japan!" And with that, he turned back around and went up to the front desk. The two sisters stared at him, their mouths wide open. In a bit he came back waving three tickets in front of their faces with the words "FIRST CLASS" printed on them.

"Okay, who'd you pick-pocket to get those?" Obsession asked, giving Close a friendly noogie.

"No one!" he said with a laugh. "Just be happy I love you guys enough to get tickets for you!"

He grabbed Obsession's hand and began dragging her towards the loading dock.


	3. Chapter 3

After the 11 hour flight, the foursome (Including Shikyo) walked into Tokyo Narita Internatial Airport.

Karma was instantly depressed when she got into the air-port. She was in Japan, where her lover and one of her bestfriends had died. The 3 humans looked around at the airport, thinking of what they should do next. Then, Karma's brain was suddenly filled with a reckless and absolutely brilliant idea.

"Let's go to the parking garage." She said, already walking twords it with Shikyo trailing behind her, following like a obideint love-sick puppy.

Close was clueless, which wasn't anything that somebody needed to be concerned about. But, Obsession smirked. Sometimes, no matter how stupid her sister really is…she can be such a genius. Once they reached the inside of the garage, Karma looked around at the gray walls. They had orange glares on them from the lights in the ceiling.

_Perfect_, She thought _Nobody's here._

She looked back at Obsession and Close, smirking evily.

"How opposed are you to grand theft auto?" she asked slyly, eyes still shooting around, up at the ceilings, the far sides of the empty garage, making sure that nobody was watching them. However, she was aware of the fact that there were security cameras.

Obsession walked over to her sister, and gave her a high-five. "You already know I'm in." she replied, claiming a spot next to her older sister.

The siblings looked back at Close with questioning looks. "Well?" they asked simotaniously, silently pestering him yes with their wide eyes.

Close shrugged indifferently and walked over to them and gave them each high-fives, but his hand seemed to linger and hold onto Obsession's. He immediately took off running with Obession, trying to find a new car.

Karma then realized that she was stuck with Shikyo. I mean..it couldn't be that hard. She was just stuck with a cocky Shinigami that wanted to get with her while she had a dead boyfriend.

Yeah. Not hard at all.

**--The person whose name is written in the Life Note will be resurrected.—**

Karma walked through the parking garage with Shikyo, looking around at all of the fancy vehicles.

"A beautiful young maiden such as yourself shouldn't have to waste her energy walking." Shikyo said. Karma then got the feeling of Déjà vu. She had heard somebody call a girl a maiden on a anime before. It was Tamaki, on Ouran High School Host Club.

He suddenly picked her up, and put her on his back.

"Shikyo…no offence or anything dude but, can you put me down? It would be utterly strange if somebody came in here and saw an emo looking adolescent girl floating in mid-air. It would raise some suspicions." She said, rolling her violet eyes.

Shikyo sighed wearily and set Karma down from the ground gently.

"Thanks." She said, dusting herself off.

She looked around at the cars again, and then she saw it. It's almost as if God had designed this car just for her. It was a black and red Bugatti Veyron, and it was sleek in shiny, twinkling in beauty. She tested the handle, and the door opened up swiftly, swinging up gracefully to the sky.

_Thank god the owner was a dumbass. _She thought. She climbed into the car, admiring the clean white leather interior. Nothing was littering the inside of the car…except for the keys. She grinned wildly, for today was her lucky day. She shut the door as she twisted the keys in the ignition, loving the silent purr that the car made. She shifted the clutch from park into drive, turned the built in XM radio to Alt Nation and tore the hell out of that parking spot with Shikyo flying silently behind her.

Now, all she had to do was find Obsession and Close.

**--For the Life Note to work, you must write the person's birth name and their birthday, while having their face in your mind.—**

Obsession had found her car long ago, a pitch black Jaguar XLS. She was driving Close around, while he looked for a car of his own. A BMW came into his view. He shouted at Obsession to stop the car, and he ran out, and jumped into the convertible. He grinned and pushed the 'ON' button. The car roared to life, and Close pulled out and jolted lively through the garage, with Obsession following him.

They raced around the dark area, searching for Karma. They saw a red and black car dash past them, with Shikyo following. They turned around and followed it, parking while it did the same. Karma slid out, fluffing her hair in the most movie-style way, pushing her fringe into her left eye even more.

"Like it?" Karma said, grinning toothily while pointing back and forth between herself and the car with both hands.

Obsession rolled her eyes and nodded at her sister while Close gave her a double thumbs up and a smile.

"Alright. Let's Roll."


End file.
